


Stardate 2713.1

by p_nd18



Series: VIXX Star Trek AU [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_nd18/pseuds/p_nd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the starship Zelos finally gets a chance to relax after a hard week of whatever it is they do up in space. Whatever will they do now?</p><p>To be honest this is just a bunch of drabbles of VIXX in the Star Trek universe .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardate 2713.1

**Author's Note:**

> I like au's...

Stardate 2713.1

The Captain of the Starship, a man named Hakyeon, tossed a pile of papers in his hand onto the floor.

"Commander Taekwoon, could you please retrieve these files for me?"

"Captain, I believe you are perfectly capable of picking up the files by yourself."

Hakyeon flashed a disgusted look at Taekwoon from his lounging position in the captains chair.  
"I am fully aware of what I am capable of commander and I am also perfectly aware of my position over you and I will not ask you again."

"Come pick up these files commander, that's an order."

Taekwoon sighed before bending down in front of the captains chair to pick up the scattered files and hand them to Hakyeon. He silently walked back to his post beside Hakyeon.

Hakyeon glanced at Taekwoon, making eye contact while he held out the files in front of his chair and dropped them again. "Whoops..." he said with a smirk.

Taekwoon exhaled deeply before going to pick up the files again.

"Oh and commander? Could you bend a little more to the right this time?"

Taekwoon sighed once more. 

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> F.Y.I Hakyeon only did that to see Taekwoons ass. 
> 
> It's summer so without the grueling day of constant school work to spark inspiration for me, I'm afraid you'll mostly be getting random dribbles my mind comes up with.


End file.
